clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Puffle Party 2009
The Puffle Party 2009 is a celebration of the puffles of Club Penguin. Many of the rooms throughout the island have been decorated for this celebration. Even a new room has been added that could be accessed through the Snow Forts. Some of the highlights of the party are Puffle Feeding room, Ball Pit in the Forest, and each colored puffle had its own fort at Snow Forts. There were also new jokes and party sayings, such as "Puffles a go go!" and "Puffletastic". It was one of the biggest parties ever. ---- Town The Town during the party was decorated as if it was an igloo filled with puffle furniture. Coffee Shop While nothing was changed on the interior of the Coffee Shop, it was decorated on the outside. This is very unusual because the Coffee Shop is known for its interior decorations during parties. Decorations *Exterior **Painted a fuzzy green **Puffle Party Sign hung *Interior **No added decorations Night Club . ]] In the night club puffle owners and non-owners could party and dance in a newly decorated club for the Puffle Party complete with balloons, new paint, and dancing purple puffles. Decorations *Exterior **Changed to a purple puffle house *Interior **First Floor ***Walls Painted Purple ***Purple balloons ***Balloons of purple Puffles ***Dancing Purple Puffles ***The Keeper of the Boiler Room was removed and a purple puffle was put in his place. **Second Floor ***No added decorations Gift Shop While nothing new was added inside the outside was a "pretty cool" scratch tower Decorations *Exterior **Decorated as a Scratch Tower *Interior **No added decorations ---- The Plaza Pet Shop circus]] The Pet Shop was decorated as circus tent where puffle lovers could dance in almost a second Night Club, and star in a three ring circus. Decoration *Exterior **Decorated as a brown tent **Sign would change colors based on the color puffle you were walking. *Interior **Decorated as center ring in a circus ***Puffle disco ball with the silhouette in every puffle color ***Streamers to match every colored puffle (changes depending on puffle color) ***Balloons to match every color puffle (changes depending on puffle color) ***Flags to match every colored puffle (changes depending on puffle color) ***Dancing Puffles in each color Stage Decorations *Exterior **No added decorations *Interior **No added decorations Pizza Parlor Decorations *Exterior **Decorated as a Scratch Tower *Interior **No added decorations Snow Forts Here players could participate in snowball fights with a twist: they now had the option to side with there favorite colored puffle. Decorations *7 forts were created, one for each colored puffle. **Each had a flag to show which colored puffle the fort belonged to. **A puffle stood on a corner of each fort corresponding to the forts color. ***When the puffles were hit with a snowball they would shake the snow ball off, with the exception to the black puffle, who would melt the snow off its face instead. ***The puffles also would participate in the snowball fight, but would aim at other puffles. **The entrance to Puffle Feeding was added. **Balloons were also hung that would change to the color puffle you walked, but if you weren't walking a puffle the balloons would be multi-color with different colored puffle balloons on top **Players are also allowed to hit the puffles with snowballs. **When hit, the puffles make comedic squeaking sounds. **The black puffle does not smile nor enjoy getting hit by snowballs. When whacked, it glares at the screen, sets on fire, and melts the snow off. **The same puffle can be hit in rapid succession by more than one player, resulting for a very enjoyable experience. *All the puffles threw snowballs without the use of hands or arms. This proves they use telekinesis. Underground The Pool was replaced by a skate-park, where the Black Puffles rested. Decorations *Several puffles were seen on the ramps doing impressive moves. *"Gangsta" style grafitti was scrawled all over the back walls. **Most of said grafitti glorified puffles. *Four black puffles stood on each corner of the room. **On the windows were iron shutters which closed when clicked on. ***After these closed, the black puffles would set on fire and illuminate the room. **This room definately adds to the endless debate: are black puffles "gangsta", "emo", "punk", or grumpy? ...and how about gothic? They're more than "strong and silent", as the Pet Shop states. **Penguins would often stand on the ramps and such, saying "does cool trick", or "lands smoothly on skates", ect. Beach The beach was heavilly decorated. Decorations *A large snow fort was in the center, on which two puffles sat. **To the left, a pink puffle in sunglasses. **To the right, a black puffle, acting bad-to-the-bone, as tradition dictates. *A green puffle in a propellor cap was floating near the Lighthouse door. *Various other puffles were participating in various forms of coastal merriment. Lighthouse The Lighthouse was very heavilly decorated. This was the Yellow puffle's domain. Decorations *The music in the background was from the Twelfth Fish play. *Two puffles were on a ramshackle renactment of Romeo and Juliet, specifically the Balcony scene. **A male puffle wearing a blue berret with a feather sat on a stump. **A female puffle in an aristocratic hat sat upon the balcony. **In turn, each puffle would move their mouths, as if reciting various lines from a stage production. **Many penguins stood behind the male puffle and said things when its mouth moved. * There was also a puffle in the bottom-right corner which made sculptures when the player moved its mouse over it. **The puffle made three sculptures before looping back to the first. ***That weird abstract thing from the Book Room. ***A penguin-based parody of The Thinker. ***What looked like a puffle wearing a cape and mask. From the "Squidzoid VS Shadow Guy & Gamma Gal" play. **If the player moved the mouse over the sculpture, it would collapse. Make sure to get a glimpse of the puffle straight after, its expression in priceless. *A very angry yellow puffle in a director berret sat in a little chair near the staircase. **When the cursor over it, the puffle would take out a megaphone and scream. It's probably a good thing it did not make a sound, who knows what it might have been screaming! ***If you look quickly, the puffles on the stage to the far left would immidiantly stop anything they were doing, with a very startled expression on their face. They would face the glaring puffle in surprise, nod a few times and continue where they left off. *Most impressively, there was a yellow puffle in the top-center of the room. If the player stood on a wooden plank nearby, the yellow puffle would acknowledge said player, and from there, the facination begins. **The puffle would take out a red paintbrush, jump, and swipe the player's actual username on the canvas. **From there, it would put the paintbrush down and stare at the canvas, as if in thought. **After a few seconds, the puffle would paint a penguin that wears the same color as the user. Beacon This room was chaos, the Green puffle's domain! Decorations *Green puffles were in abundence! **Several were flying around, while one in particular was orbiting the actual bulb. ***In side the lightbulb casing, four green puffles danced in merriment, jumping and circling in syncronization. **Other green puffles were sitting on various locations, performing various actions. ---- Please Post Your Experiences with the February 2009 Puffle Party on the Discussion Page Free Item There was a Puffle Bandanna at the Cove. This was previously an item available from Rockhopper in 2007. Gallery Image:Beach_Puffle.jpg|The Beach during the 2009 Puffle Party. Image:Cove_Puffle.jpg|The Cove during the 2009 Puffle Party. Image:Forest_Puffle.jpg|The Forest during the 2009 Puffle Party. Image:Forts_Puffle.jpg|The Snow Forts during the 2009 Puffle Party. Image:Iceberg_Puffle.jpg|The Iceberg during the 2009 Puffle Party. Image:Lighthouse_Puffle.jpg|The Lighthouse during the 2009 Puffle Party. Image:Puffle_feeding.jpg|The Puffle Feeding Area during the 2009 Puffle Party. Image:Night_Club_Puffle.jpg|The Night Club during the 2009 Puffle Party Image:Dock_Puffle.jpg|The Dock during the 2009 Puffle Party. Image:Beacon_Puffle.jpg|The Beacon during the 2009 Puffle Party. Image:Underground_Puffle.jpg|The Underground Pool during the 2009 Puffle Party with open windows. Image:Underground_Puffle_Flames.jpg|The Underground Pool during the 2009 Puffle Party with closed windows. Trivia *Whenever you walked a certain color Puffle, the ballons in areas such as the Beach would change to that puffle's color, and so would the sign outside the pet shop. *A new kind puffle was first seen in this party. Every 30 minutes (XX:00 and XX:30) a white puffle would reveal itself in the Dojo Courtyard bushes and every 30 minutes (XX:15 and XX:45) it would appear at the Ski Hill for a few moments. *Some music from the 2008 Music Jam appeared in the Dance Club and the Pool. *Notice in the ball pit there are seven ball colors, of the seven original puffles. There are also white balls in there too... Links Swf Object http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/rooms/0220/town.swf - Town Centre http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/rooms/0220/dance.swf - Dance Club http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/rooms/0220/village.swf - Ski Village http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/rooms/1229/attic.swf - Attic http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/rooms/0220/mtn.swf - Ski Mountain http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/rooms/0220/plaza.swf - Plaza http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/rooms/0220/pet.swf - Pet Shop http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/rooms/0220/dojoext.swf - Dojo Courtyard http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/rooms/0220/beach.swf - Beach http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/rooms/0220/light.swf - Lighthouse http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/rooms/0220/beacon.swf - Beacon http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/rooms/0220/dock.swf - Dock http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/rooms/0220/forts.swf - Snow Forts http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/rooms/0220/berg.swf - Iceberg http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/rooms/0220/cave.swf - Cave http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/rooms/0220/forest.swf - Forest http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/rooms/0220/cove.swf - Cove http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/rooms/0220/party.swf - Party (Puffle Feeding Area) Music * Puffle Party 1 * Puffle Party 2 Category:Events Category:Parties Category:Puffles Category:Puffle Fans Category:Pets